


Roleplaying

by amelia_petkova



Category: Anne of Green Gables - Montgomery
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Diana act out "The Highwayman."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplaying

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ in November of 2009.
> 
> Disclaimer: Anne and Diana belong to L.M. Montgomery. "The Highwayman" is by Alfred Noyes.
> 
> If Anne decided that floating down a stream in a leaky boat to play the Lady of Shallot was a good idea, you _know_ she would wanted to play "The Highwayman" by Alfred Noyes. For full entertainment, you can read the poem itself [here.](http://www.potw.org/archive/potw85.html) Loreena McKennitt has also set it to music.

"Diana, you must be Bess. She can't be redheaded."

Although tempted, Diana protested, "I don't know, Anne. Miss Stacey will scold if she finds out you've been a highwayman. He robs and kills people!"

"But he's so brave. And he wears lace and a hat," Anne sighed.

"Do I have to die at the end?"

"Bess kills herself to save her true love! It's so romantic." Anne was positively starry-eyed.

Minnie ran up to the girls. "Diana, Mama says you have to set the table."

Anne sighed. "That's that, then. I do wonder what it's like to be a highwayman."


End file.
